TINTAGEL
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Você dá adeus a normalidade. Você entra no desconhecido... E uma vez que tenha feito isso, não pode voltar atrás
1. Prólogo

TINTAGEL

_Autora: _Humildemente Ju  
_Classificação: _PG  
_Shipper: _Draco/Hermione  
_Gênero: _geral/romance  
_Spoilers: _Enigma do Príncipe  
_Nota da autora:_ Como se não bastasse a guerra, Draco e Hermione precisam enfrentar um mistério perturbador. E pior: juntos.

_

* * *

_

_Prólogo_

"O difícil sobre seguir o seu coração e que as pessoas deixam de dizer, é que às vezes seu coração te leva a lugares que não deveria. Lugares que são tão excitantes quanto assustadores, tão perigosos quanto sedutores... E às vezes o coração te leva a lugares onde nunca haverá um final feliz. E essa não é nem a parte difícil. A parte difícil é que quando você segue seu coração, você dá adeus a normalidade. Você entra no desconhecido... E uma vez que tenha feito isso, não pode voltar atrás"

_(Elizabeth Parker)_

As pessoas costumam dizer que o amor é tudo.

Não pessoas como você, óbvio.

Sei que você é daquelas pessoas que ao ouvir alguém falar sobre sentimentos, dão um sorriso de desprezo. Também sei que se a pessoa insiste no assunto, você faz uma piada sarcástica e desagradável, ainda sorrindo daquele seu jeito superior e nojento.

Eu sei porque você fez comigo. Duas vezes.

Na primeira vez isso me perturbou. Não gostei de ser contrariada. Adormeci te maldizendo e ao acordar me dei conta de que talvez eu não entendesse tanto do assunto.

Agora sei que não entendo.

As pessoas dizem que o amor salva, cura, traz felicidade, liberta, conforta, preenche. Mas também dizem que é difícil, que dói, prende, sufoca, confunde, machuca...

Apenas uma palavra. Tantas contradições.

A segunda vez foi há pouco tempo, enquanto ainda caminhávamos por Tintagel. Naquele momento suas palavras me soaram mais rudes do que nunca e provocaram em mim algo mais forte. Fizeram-me duvidar.

E se eu dissesse que te amava, naquele momento, você acreditaria? Você ficaria? Por nós? E quanto a mim? Estaria sendo verdadeira? Realmente arriscaria tudo por você?

Maldita palavra. Ela bagunçou minha vida.

Os motivos, eu nunca cheguei a compreender. Se é que pode haver alguma explicação para a vida que vai seguindo, atropelando a todos com suas surpresas e mudanças súbitas. Seria pretensão procurar respostas para os mistérios do mundo? Seria mais ainda pensar que desde o primeiro pisar no banheiro da Murta, naquele enevoado setembro, todos os astros conspiraram para que aquele encontro acontecesse?

Não. Eu sabia que essa não era a resposta, e me sentia realmente ridícula quando procurava razões e algo para culpar. Tudo aconteceu porque eu quis, eu _realmente_ _quis_ te tocar naquela noite.

Eu ainda quero.

Então lembro de como minha cabeça doía, enquanto avançava decidida pelos corredores da escola. Lembro da violência com que o vento balançava as vidraças. Lembro de como estava prestes a explodir de raiva e de como, apesar do frio, eu me sentia quente. Desde o primeiro ano, era o mesmo ritual: toda briga com Ron pedia uma ida ao banheiro da Murta para chorar. Eu não chorava naquela noite. Mas pelo hábito ou talvez por vontade de ficar sozinha, me dirigia para lá. Mais uma vez.

Ao chegar à porta, olhei para os lados, checando se havia mais alguém no corredor. Estava vazio. Entrei.

E então congelei.

Você estava caído no chão, bem no meio do banheiro feminino.

Difícil descrever todos os pensamentos e impressões que tive naquele momento.

'_Há comensais no castelo, oh Merlin, há comensais e eles o mataram. Ou talvez ele só esteja dormindo. Talvez ele apenas tropeçou e desmaiou. Talvez isso tudo seja uma cilada para pegar o Harry. Talvez...'_

Eu estava sendo patética.

Hesitei por um instante, ainda próxima à porta, as mãos tateando o bolso interno das vestes até alcançar a varinha. Quando decidi por me aproximar, foi lentamente, pois poderia ser uma armadilha. Já eram tempos difíceis, aqueles. E se o ministério e o bom senso nos recomendavam duvidar até dos amigos, com os inimigos era prudente sermos ofensivos. Tudo bem que McGonnagal o tinha aceitado de volta à Hogwarts, mas você ainda possuía a marca negra. E se até Dumbledore fôra morto por um comensal, comigo seria mais fácil ainda de acontecer.

Com a diferença que eu não confiava em você. Nem um pouco.

- Malfoy? – chamei. Você nem ao menos se moveu.

Você. Desmaiado (ou morto?) no banheiro feminino. Da Murta! As coisas poderiam ficar mais estranhas?

Poderiam.

Eu estava mais perto, quase debruçada sobre você, quando reparei que a expressão em seu rosto era de alguém que estava tendo um sonho muito ruim. Você soltou um pequeno gemido e eu não pude evitar me identificar contigo naquele instante. Há tempos vinha sofrendo com terríveis pesadelos e sabia o quanto eles poderiam ser cruéis.

Então, mesmo prevendo a briga que nós teríamos depois, resolvi usar um feitiço para reanimá-lo. Mas foi aí que...

- _Hermione!_ Oh, não, Hermione, não...

Pulei com o susto. Meu nome. Você chamou _meu_ nome. No _seu_ sonho. Eu ouvi, era certeza, não estava surda. _"Será que ele está caçoando de mim?" _– pensei.

Senti que corava. Não sabia ao certo se estava assustada, irritada ou incomodada. Minhas mãos tremiam. Decidi ir embora e te deixar ali. Foi quando vislumbrei a marca.

A cobra e a caveira.

De súbito, me senti zonza. E mesmo que a razão me gritasse para fugir, descobri que ainda queria te acordar. E também ver aquela tatuagem mais de perto. Agachei-me junto ao teu corpo.

Foi aí que tudo me pareceu muito errado, como se nenhum de nós devesse estar ali. Nós realmente não devíamos.

Então eu soube, senti muito forte dentro de mim, que não queria mais ficar naquele banheiro.

Mas minha mão direita parecia ter vontade própria. Então observei com terror, meus dedos se aproximando cada vez mais do seu braço.

Nossas peles se tocaram.

Eu desmaiei calada.

Você despertou gritando.


	2. Capítulo I

N/A: Capítulo escrito ao som de Maybe Tomorrow da banda Stereophonics. Aos poucos as coisas vão se explicando. Obrigada pelos reviews! Lady Narciss, é Hermione POV, sim. E eu lá sei escrever outra coisa? xD

* * *

_Capitulo I_

"Tudo o que sabemos do amor, é que o amor é tudo que existe."

_(Emily Dickinson)_

A chuva caía intensa. E gelada.

_Eu tremia de frio. Os espasmos eram tão violentos que qualquer um poderia pensar que eu estava tendo convulsões. Isso se houvesse alguém ali._

_Na borda do penhasco o vento era mais forte, mas eu não saía dali porque seus gemidos me diziam que eu não estava surda. Nem morta. Nem louca. Arrisquei olhar para baixo algumas vezes, sem conseguir divisar o chão. O pensamento de que o vento poderia me jogar no precipício me assustou, então não olhei mais._

_Era noite, e embora não houvesse lua nem estrelas, eu podia ver os corpos a minha volta. O brilho verde em seus rostos sem vida me lembravam que eu também não devia olhar para o céu. Eu não queria._

_Tentava me lembrar de coisas boas, momentos felizes. Eu tentava lembrar, mas não conseguia. Cruzei os braços com força, e depois de um tempo me dei conta que os espasmos e a água em rolando em meu rosto não eram só por causa da chuva e do frio._

_Estava perdida._

_Sentia minhas forças se esvaindo. Se voltasse pelo deserto, lá estariam eles, prontos para me atacar._

_Se ficasse, morreria._

_Estreitei os olhos e apurei os ouvidos tentando pensar. Ver alguma coisa. Ter uma idéia. Qualquer uma._

_A dor em meu braço não ajudava. A agonia. O círculo vermelho crescendo sob o pano branco me lembrava que eu tinha de conseguir uma varinha. Rápido._

_Mas como?_

_Já procurara em todos os corpos e nada. Estava encurralada. _

_Lentamente, um torpor foi tomando conta de mim. Eu lutava contra o sono, mas depois de um tempo pareceu quase impossível. Estava me rendendo a ele. Senti minhas pernas amolecerem no instante em que um ponto iluminado crescia em minha direção, o que me fez intuir que acabara. Eu estava... **morta.**_

_Noite após noite, desde o início do ano letivo, o sonho era o mesmo. Então eu esperava as lágrimas cessarem para encarar minhas colegas de quarto e um novo amanhecer._

_

* * *

_

- Boa tarde, Mione – o Sr. Koontz cumprimentou ao despejar todo o conteúdo de sua mochila em cima da mesa – O que?! Ela deve estar aqui! Em algum lugar – ele disse entre ofendido e confuso ao perceber meu olhar reprovador. Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Alexander Koontz nunca sabia onde guardava as suas coisas e pelo seu ar de preocupação, adivinhei que daquela vez tinha sido a varinha. De novo.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Koontz – respondi fechando o grosso livro que estava lendo. O almoço tinha acabado há alguns minutos e a biblioteca estava praticamente vazia. Nós sempre nos encontrávamos àquela hora.

- Você lembra onde eu pus aquele livro sobre animagia? Ainda não me certifiquei sobre ele. E por favor, Mione, não me chame de senhor. Eu sou apenas cinco anos mais velho que você – ele disse muito rápido, ainda tirando coisas de dentro da mochila. Eu ainda tentava entender como o ministério lhe delegava tantas responsabilidades.

- Lembro sim. Já trago, Sr. Koo... herm, Alex – respondi enquanto ele, vitorioso, puxava a varinha de dentro de um rolo de pergaminho. Provavelmente, seu relatório do dia. Alex era o nosso mais novo professor de DCAT. Porém, além disso (e principalmente), ele era um Inominável e ficaria alguns meses em Hogwarts avaliando a escola quanto à viabilidade de mantê-la aberta durante a guerra. Quando soube que ele levaria alguns livros da seção reservada ao fim da sua estadia – por questões de segurança – resolvi oferecer minha ajuda. Por sorte, ele simpatizou comigo. Aliás, ele era do tipo que simpatizava com todo mundo.

Passei por detrás dele, tentando evitar seu olhar jovial e aquele riso largo de quem espera ao menos um pequeno sorriso de volta. Eu não conseguia. Já tinha até treinado de frente para o espelho, porém todos os sorrisos pareciam muito falsos. Claro, havia Ron, sua teimosia e fato de não nos falarmos há mais de uma semana. Também havia a guerra, aquela neblina permanente, os estudos, os planos contra Voldemort e o trabalho com os livros. Mas mesmo com todos esses motivos para não sorrir, eu sabia que a minha sobriedade não era normal. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, algo que fazia meu coração doer às vezes, algo que eu não sabia bem o que era, apesar de sentir.

Forte. Demais.

Ele devia me achar arrogante, o Alex. Uma aluna que se acha grande coisa só por possuir nota acima da média. Ou por andar sempre com Harry Potter. Ou pelas duas coisas. Senti uma onda de insegurança me percorrer enquanto meus dedos passavam ágeis sobre as prateleiras empoeiradas. Peguei o livro dele. E mais quatro para mim.

Ele não desconfiava de mim. Nem eu desconfiaria de mim. Afinal, sempre fui a garota da biblioteca, certo? Quem adivinharia que o motivo de eu estar ali, devorando livros feito louca, era porque agora realmente tinha um problema maior que os NIEM's? Ninguém. Ainda mais que todos sabiam da minha ligação com Harry e a guerra. Sendo assim, me sentia mais à vontade para pesquisar sobre pesadelos. Pois de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: aquilo que estava me deixando pra baixo estava diretamente ligado a eles. E eles não eram normais, de forma alguma.

Afinal, que tipo de pesadelo persiste mesmo com a poção do sono sem sonhos? Os anormais, claro.

Primeiramente pensei que fosse algum tipo de feitiço, efeito de feitiço. Logo descartei a hipótese. Não havia estado em nenhum duelo nas férias de verão e na sede da Ordem estávamos todos super protegidos. Depois, lembrei dos sonhos que Harry costumava ter. Mas não tinha como isso acontecer comigo, invadirem minha mente durante o sono. Legilimência envolvia contato visual. E mesmo Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, só podia entrar na mente de Harry por causa da ligação entre eles. Que eu soubesse, nenhum bruxo havia tentado me matar enquanto bebê.

Ou seja: eu estava de olhos vendados e não havia nada a fazer além de me enfiar na seção reservada da biblioteca, esperando encontrar respostas nos livros avançados de magia negra.

Entreguei o livro para Alex, ainda evitando olhá-lo, e sentei na outra ponta da mesa. No livro grosso, ainda me faltava ler um capítulo inteiro sobre simbologia dos sonhos. Aquilo soava como adivinhação para mim.

Já corria os olhos por outro livro antes mesmo de sua capa pesada se fechar com um barulho seco.

* * *

Daquela vez não tinha sido uma briguinha qualquer. Ron estava realmente aborrecido comigo. 

Faltavam dez minutos para meia-noite e ele estava debruçado sobre um pergaminho amassado, praguejando alto e riscando a pena com tamanha força que era incrível o fato do papel ainda estar inteiro. Harry procurava ajudá-lo mostrando sua própria redação, enquanto eu tentava ler um livro sobre etimologia de feitiços sem sucesso, já que era impossível ignorar o provável insuficiente que Slughorn lhe daria com razão, caso eu não o ajudasse.

Já tinha lhe passado um sermão por fazer as lições em cima da hora, mas ele fingiu não ouvir. Estava ficando bom nisso. Depois da fase de trocar farpas, ele decidiu me ignorar e eu estava quase perdendo as esperanças de que um dia nós voltássemos a nos falar de novo.

Ele era o único que sabia do meu sonho.

Não o fato de eu sonhá-lo todas as noites. Eu contei a ele logo depois da primeira vez, sem imaginar as conseqüências. Naquela noite nós quase nos beijamos. E só de lembrar disso, fico com mais raiva ainda do que ele fez depois.

- Boa noite, Mione – minutos mais tarde, Harry disse ao subir para o quarto. Eu o acompanhei com os olhos, ouvindo o barulho de seus passos diminuírem, sua silhueta desaparecendo. Ele estava sofrendo também. Eu via em seus olhos, nos seus gestos... Na sua maneira de falar. Imaginava a droga que devia ser tudo aquilo. O assédio desmedido, a inveja de algumas pessoas, o peso de ser o escolhido, o eleito para salvar o mundo bruxo. Mas principalmente a constante perda de pessoas importantes. Por isso, manti silêncio e convenci Ron a não contar a ele sobre o meu pesadelo. Eu não podia jogar mais aquilo em cima dele. Não naquele momento. Eu nem o culpava por não perceber minha mudança naqueles dias. A minha ausência. As olheiras. As desculpas esfarrapadas. Afinal eu estava na biblioteca o dia inteiro. Eu implicava com Ron na hora do jantar, mesmo sem estar falando com ele. Pedia a ele paciência para lidar com a situação dos horcruxes e ralhava por não prestar atenção às aulas. Ora, eu apenas estava sendo eu.

Sentia que estava os perdendo. Meus dois melhores amigos. Às vezes, me pegava olhando o nada, pensando em maneiras de fazer algo sobre isso, qualquer coisa... Mas eu não sabia o que, nem como. E estar sem falar com Ron só tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

- Você podia me ajudar com isso, sabe? – sua voz irritada me despertou dos devaneios. Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo, me sentindo um tanto vitoriosa.

- Oh, agora você está falando comigo? – perguntei, sarcástica.

- Eu não estou! – ele retrucou corando – Só que isso é importante e você pode muito bem me emprestar sua redação.

Empertiguei-me no sofá.

- Eu não sei como ainda me admiro com a sua cara-de-pau.

- É praticamente o seu dever, me emprestar, Hermione. Afinal se não fosse por você e sua maldita obsessão por Hogwarts, nenhum de nós estaríamos aqui agora, preocupados com trabalhos escolares – ele disse com desdém.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Em primeiro lugar, Ron – comecei suavemente – quem está preocupado demais com os trabalhos é _você._ Aliás, nós quase não temos trabalhos considerando que estamos em ano de NIEM's. E isso você pode agradecer a mim – levantei do sofá, o tom de voz aumentando – E mesmo assim continua deixando tudo pra última hora. Porque Ron? Realmente achou que eu fosse te emprestar a minha lição?

Ele fez menção de falar, mas eu nem dei chance.

- Em segundo lugar, aonde você acha que estaríamos nesse momento? Pois eu acho que seria um lugar bastante assustador, correndo atrás de horcruxes. Mas o que há de errado com isso mesmo? – perguntei com sarcasmo – Oh, eu já sei. Esse é justo o tipo de lugar que você não quer que eu vá! – concluí com um sorriso amargo – O que você está pensando? Hein! Eu vou partir amanhã com vocês sim, não treinei feitiços o verão inteiro por nada. Eu não enfrentei os tios do Harry por nada. Não passei noites em claro, lendo, pra nada. Eu vou participar disso, porque causo você não se lembre, nós dois fizemos uma promessa. De acompanhar o Harry, não importa aonde! E tudo estava funcionando muito bem até eu te contar do sonho. Mas novidade, Ron: foi somente um sonho! Não quer dizer que eu realmente vá morrer! Quando você vai entrar na sua cabeça que nós precisamos estar lá para ele? Nós dois! Porque se não for desse jeito, não sei como ajudá-lo... Eu só espero que quando você entenda isso, não seja tarde demais.

Ele ficou me encarando por um instante e então falou:

- Se pensa que eu vou concordar com isso está errada. Me desculpa, Mione, mas eu não acredito em você e eu preciso de você viva.

Rolei os olhos e respirando com dificuldade, saí pelo buraco do retrato, quase espumando de raiva.

Eu realmente era péssima mentindo.

* * *

Minha cabeça latejava. Raiva pura e simples. Os pés não se deixavam enganar pelas escadas traiçoeiras e seguiam comandados por meu subconsciente. Imaginava maneiras de maltratá-lo. De nuvens de pássaros a coisas mil vezes piores. Eu sabia que não ia fazer nada. Mas só pensar em fazer e imaginar as reações dele, de alguma forma, era quase libertador. 

Ao chegar à porta do banheiro da Murta, olhei para os lados, checando se havia mais alguém no corredor. Estava vazio. Entrei.

E então congelei.

Você estava caído no chão, bem no meio do banheiro feminino.

* * *

Morrendo. Eu estava morrendo como sempre.

_No início, existe o medo, quase desespero por sentir o chão sob meus pés úmido, mistura mórbida de chuva, lama e sangue. Do céu, uma luz verde ilumina meus braços e eu fico os encarando, pois estou muito assustada para olhar o abismo novamente. Ele é mais profundo do que parece, eu sei. _

_Só não sei o que dói mais. O vento dói e faz meus músculos tremerem. A chuva dói, escorrendo impiedosa sobre o meu ferimento. Saber o que vai acontecer dói._

_Olho em volta tentando pensar. Sobreviver. Tudo o que vejo são cadáveres._

_A solidão dói._

_Penso em Harry e Ron. O que teria acontecido com eles? Porque não chegam logo para me salvar? Será que eles estão bem?  
Eu não sei._

_E não saber, também dói._

_Depois de alguns segundos acontece. Eu me sinto fraca, o ponto de luz está crescendo, vindo em minha direção._

_Mas desta vez há algo diferente._

_Uma voz. Distante. Eu não a ouço com clareza, mas pela sua aflição, adivinho que está gritando. Ela chama meu nome e me diz pra não morrer. Ela parece triste, a voz. Eu estou quase perdendo os sentidos quando a reconheço. É inconfundível a voz de Draco Malfoy._

_Malfoy?_

* * *

O dia seguinte foi todo estranho. 

Lembro agora de como acordei, com Lilá falando histericamente algo sobre roupas. Meu corpo inteiro doía. Tentei cobrir as orelhas com o travesseiro. Não adiantou. Parecia que Parvati tinha lhe estragado um vestido. Que inferno.

Garoava. Comecei a contar os pingos que escorriam pela janela e me imaginei seguindo-os pelo país. Coincidência ou apenas má sorte, o meu caminho era o mesmo da chuva, de acordo com o que chequei sobre meteorologia no jornal. Afinal, eu, Ron e Harry partiríamos à tarde para procurar mais um horcruxe. O principal motivo da briga com Ron na noite anterior.

Como se eles soubessem se virar sem mim.

As garotas saíram do quarto. Finalmente silêncio. Fechar os olhos foi o que bastou para me despertar de vez com um susto.

Eu sonhei contigo. Duas vezes. Você estava no meu pesadelo habitual, mas também havia outro. Um no qual nós estávamos no banheiro e...

- _Foi apenas um sonho_ – disse a mim mesma.

_Você sabe que não foi_ – o pensamento ecoou em minha mente um segundo depois.

Mas logo o classifiquei como estúpido e paranóico, enquanto levantava da cama para um longo banho, onde passei todos os segundos repetindo a mim mesma que não tinha razão para ter medo de ficar sozinha no dormitório, ninguém poderia entrar ali.

- Ninguém – disse em voz alta ao prender o cabelo de qualquer jeito. Tentava entender o motivo de você estar no meu sonho, agora. A sua voz... Pedindo pra eu não morrer.

Estremeci ao lembrar. E então despenquei na cama, sentindo as lágrimas de fúria e impotência despencarem dos meus olhos.

Muito tempo depois, ao me lembrar dessa manhã, eu ainda me sentia levemente zonza, como se tivesse sido transportada para uma outra realidade.

Bem, talvez tivesse sido mesmo.

Lembrava de ainda estar um pouco atordoada quando mais tarde, na sala comunal, Ron me recebeu com um pedido muito fraco de desculpas, que eu prontamente aceitei.

Se não estivesse tão confusa e cansada, provavelmente não teria.

* * *

- Eu parto hoje. 

- Eu sei.

- É... Todos sabem... – disse olhando através da janela, a neblina encobrindo a visão do lago.

- Eu acredito em vocês. Se Dumbledore acreditava tanto em Harry, eu também acredito. E você é uma garota corajosa, Mione.

- É... Acho que sou! – afirmei. A voz saiu alta e esganiçada. Era hora do café e a biblioteca estava vazia. Minha afirmação ficou ecoando no ar. "Acho que sou!"

Aquilo do banheiro da Murta não foi um sonho. E eu não estava maluca.

Estava?

- Se você quiser conversar... – Alex sugeriu. Ele era gentil. Eu estava desesperada e concordei.

- Sr. – Alex... – me corrigi rapidamente – Você lê bastante, certo?

Ele me encarou por um instante. Parecia intrigado, acho que não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Sim, leio. Por quê?

- Bem... – comecei incerta – Estou tendo uns sonhos. E eles se repetem... Eu não consigo entender.

- Você pode tentar uma poção pra inibi-los. E também há vários livros de interpretação de sonhos aqui na biblioteca, Mione. Mione?

Eu o ouvia, mas não consegui responder. Na porta, há alguns metros de distância, uma pessoa me encarava com tanta intensidade, que eu tive vontade de correr.

Draco Malfoy.

- Esse garoto está te perturbando? – ouvi a voz de Alex, perguntar.

- Não – disse engolindo em seco, quebrando o contato visual. Quando olhei novamente, você não estava mais lá.

- Eu não gosto dele – Alex comentou – Não entendo porque McGonnagal o trouxe de volta.

- Nem eu... – concordei sinceramente. Eu não gostava mesmo de você e não entendia a sua permanência em Hogwarts, mas apesar de ir contra a lógica, algo me dizia que o que acontecera na noite passada não fora exatamente sua culpa. Suspirei fundo.

- Mas acredito que a gente só pode vencer essa guerra com amor.

Não entendi porque disse essa última frase. Eu realmente não queria dizer, e aquilo e soou tão patético... Merlin! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Me desculpe. Eu não sei porque disse...

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer – Alex me interrompeu – O amor é tudo que nós temos. E tudo o que Você-sabe-quem não tem.

Engoli em seco novamente e concordei com um aceno de cabeça. Em seguida, me encaminhei à saída, dando alguns passos em direção à porta.

- Mas então? Você vai querer que eu te indique alguns livros? – ele perguntou me fazendo parar.

- Sobre interpretação de sonhos?

- É.

- Não, obrigada. Eu não acredito em adivinhação – disse, continuando meu caminho. Já estava quase saindo quando ouvi a voz dele, num sussurro, dizer:

- Pois deveria...

* * *

Durante almoço, pouco antes de nós irmos para a estação de Hogsmeade, me peguei olhando para a mesa da Sonserina procurando uma cabeleira muito loira, que não estava lá. 

Não era novidade, eu sabia. Raramente você fazia as refeições no salão, depois que voltou à escola. Ninguém tolerava sua presença, nem mesmo seus antigos amigos sonserinos. Bastava você aparecer para todos fazerem cara de nojo, ou pior: te azararem ou fazerem piadinhas de mau gosto.

Porque você tentara matar Dumbledore. E isso ninguém podia aceitar. Você enojava os corvinais por ter atentado contra a vida de seu maior mestre, despertava a fúria dos grifinórios por possuir tão pouco caráter, assustava os lufos por ser tão frio e cruel e... Envergonhava os sonserinos por não ter feito o serviço direito.

Eu acho que te odiava também, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia pena.

Afinal, você havia desertado dos Comensais da Morte. Você voltou atrás. E isso me intrigava. Me incomodava.

Eu desejava te ver naquele momento. Tentar falar contigo, te encostar na parede, até te ameaçar se preciso para entender tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada, você dormindo num banheiro feminino, chamando meu nome. Da mesma forma como no meu sonho. E você agora fazia parte dele. Droga, o quanto isso era estranho?

E o pior era que tudo isso parecia fazer parte de um grande enigma a ser resolvido e eu sabia, oh Merlin, eu simplesmente sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, não iria resistir.

* * *

Aconteceu mais cedo. Naquela mesma tarde. 

Eu e Harry falávamos sobre nossas aulas de oclumência, enquanto Ron parecia mais interessado no modo como as costas de sua mão roçavam na minha calça, enquanto caminhávamos para o portão. Eu enlacei sua mão enquanto conversávamos com a diretora e não consegui soltar mais. Era bom estar falando com ele de novo. Não, era mais que bom. Era maravilhoso. Mesmo assim, eu sentia como se me movesse em câmera lenta. Como se estivesse fora de mim. Como se aquele momento não me pertencesse.

Foi quando eu te vi. Estava parado em pé, sozinho, próximo às estufas. Congelei e meu coração disparou. Você me encarava novamente, como na biblioteca.

E a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto você é altivo.

Ok, isso você sempre foi. E petulante também. Mas acredito que o que me admirou foi o fato de você conservar a altivez mesmo não sendo mais o maioral da Sonserina. Mesmo que seu pai – seu rico e influente pai – estivesse em Azkaban. Mesmo com as vestes largas dançando em seu corpo visivelmente mais magro e o cabelo loiro um tanto desgrenhado. E as olheiras em volta de seus olhos.

Acho que foram as olheiras nos seus olhos que me impressionaram mais.

Porque eu lembrei do pesadelo, senti uma pontada no coração e eu soube que aquela era a hora.

A hora de me decidir.

Muitas vezes, a coragem pode ser dúbia. Encarar um cachorro de três cabeças – coragem. Lutar com comensais da morte – coragem demais. Sair pelo mundo à procura de horcruxes – definitivamente, coragem. Enlaçar a mão do garoto que você gosta, também.

Olhei para você.

_Mas e quem se dispõe a matar uma pessoa? É corajoso?_ – pensei.

E quem, mesmo pressentindo o perigo, chega a tocar a marca negra de um comensal?

Um garoto, ao chorar no banheiro, pode ser corajoso.

Uma garota, ao se esconder atrás dos livros, pode não ser.

Um jovem, ao abandonar um exército. O que ele é? Fraco? Perdedor? Ou corajoso?

Fugir pode ser sinal de coragem. Ficar também.

_Ficar também._

- Meninos – comecei num sussurro – Será que vocês ficariam bem sem mim?

Era injusto com eles, eu sabia. Mas eu não podia ir. Eu não podia, droga, eu não podia.

Eu não podia – minha cabeça insistia em repetir.

- O que houve, Hermione? Por que essa pergunta agora? – Harry indagou.

Ron e eu nos entreolhamos.

- É sobre aquilo, Mione? – ele perguntou – Você não disse que não era importante?

Eu mantive silêncio, fazendo um sinal de negativo pra Ron.

- Aquilo o que? Vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Eu não podia. Eu estava sozinha naquilo. Eu não podia atrapalhá-los.

- Se eu te dissesse que tenho algo importante pra fazer aqui, você acreditaria em mim?

Ele parecia perplexo. Eu o abracei.

- Me desculpa, Harry.

Abracei Ron.

- Eu também preciso de você vivo, ouviu? – murmurei em seu ouvido, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha em seguida.

E então eu corri.

Porque correr era mais fácil do ficar. Mais fácil do que encarar seus olhos e ter que explicar coisas que eu também desconhecia.

* * *

Você não estava mais nas estufas. Nem nas masmorras, nem na biblioteca, nem no corujal, nem no salão. 

Eu sabia de mais um lugar. Mas a idéia de voltar lá me aterrorizava um pouco.

Porém, eu tinha de encontrá-lo. Então decidi voltar _àquele_ banheiro.

Hesitei ao chegar a sua porta, receosa de abrí-la. Eu não queria te ver no chão novamente. Eu não sabia porque, mas só de relembrar aquela cena, eu me sentia mal, incomodada.

Quando finalmente minha mão trêmula avançou para a maçaneta, quase pulei de susto.

Alguém tinha aberto do lado de dentro.

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Era Gina. Droga, o que eu ia dizer a ela?

- Você me assustou – eu murmurei.

Eu não pude encará-la. Decidi mirar o chão. Mas mesmo sem vê-la eu podia adivinhar a expressão de seu rosto: confusão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela repetiu.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

- Não, Mione. O que você está fazendo _aqui_, em Hogwarts!

Eu não queria responder. Não naquele instante. Afinal, o que eu diria? Que ficara em Hogwarts por Draco Malfoy e por não dormir bem à noite?

- Eu tive que ficar. Tenho uma coisa pra fazer aqui. Eu não posso te dizer agora, mas...

Ela soltou um risinho nervoso pelo nariz.

- E você os deixou? Sozinhos? Eu não acredito em você, Mione!

- Tenho os meus motivos, Gina. Não podia ir!

_Não podia..._

- Puxa, Mione, você sabe o que eu daria para estar lá? Lutando com eles?

Sentia minha pele esquentando enquanto ela falava. O sangue subindo para meu rosto.

- E você tem essa chance e joga fora... Eles precisavam de você!

- Gina! Como você tem coragem de olhar pra mim e dizer isso? Você acha que eu não sei que eles precisam de mim? Você não acha que isso também está me matando? Você não pensou que se eu estou aqui, agora, é porque realmente não podia partir?

Ela me fitou por um instante, olhos arregalados. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco. Merlin, eu gritei com ela.

- Foi mal, okay? Eu sei que soei ridícula agora – ela disse soltando a respiração – Me desculpa, Mione, mas... Vocês são um trio. Passaram por tanta coisa juntos... E você é tão esperta e sensata, que... Imaginá-los sem você me assusta.

- Eu sei... – assenti com a cabeça – Me assusta também.

Ela me abraçou. E eu me senti um pouco melhor

Porque entendi que nem que eu quisesse, estaria sozinha.

* * *

Não havia estrelas naquela noite. Tudo o que eu via era névoa. Névoa me lembrava dementadores, que me lembravam perigo, que me lembrava Harry e Ron. 

No momento eu me sentia terrível. E se acontecesse algo com eles? E se acontecesse algo muito ruim e eu não pudesse fazer nada?

Olhava a Floresta ao longe, através de uma das enormes janelas do salão. As pessoas passavam por mim e cochichavam entre si, mas isso não me incomodava. Não saber onde você estava incomodava mais.

O vento vinha em fortes rajadas, despenteando meu cabelo, fazendo meu rosto gelar. A noite estava silenciosa. Era outono, mas parecia que o inverno já queria tomar conta.

- Hei.

Congelei. Meu estomago deu uma reviravolta. Aquela voz...

- Granger.

Virei-me para finalmente te enfrentar. Você estava a dois passos de mim, braços cruzados, expressão inelegível.

- Malfoy – sussurrei.

* * *

Seus olhos estavam vidrados em mim. Você nem ao menos piscava. Um brilho quase doentio emanava deles. Estremeci. 

- O que você fez comigo?

- O que VOCÊ fez comigo? – retruquei.

Você bufou.

- Você quer responder por bem ou por mal?

Eu te encarei por um momento, me perguntando o que exatamente você queria saber. O fato de você não piscar me incomodou. Era como se você tivesse medo de que se o fizesse, eu desse algum jeito de fugir, desaparecer. _"Ele não vai me deixar fugir"_ – pensei, assustada. Desviei meus olhos para o chão. Você começou a falar novamente. Soava tenso e ameaçador.

- Faz tempo que eu não te perturbo mais, Granger. Eu nem ao menos olho pra você.

Era verdade. Mas o que você queria dizer com aquilo?

- Será que vocês não podem me deixar em paz? – você perguntou, a voz subindo de tom – Eu até podia esperar isso do Potter, mas você Granger? A certinha da Grifinória?

- Do que você está falando, Malfoy? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

- Eu estou falando desses malditos sonhos! Que eu tenho há semanas e só agora descobri de quem é a culpa!

- Você poderia... poderia abaixar sua voz? – tentei soar calma. Era difícil com minhas mãos começando a tremer.

Fechei os olhos com força. Nós estávamos tendo o mesmo sonho? E você achava que a culpa era minha? Me esforcei para parar de tremer. O que estava acontecendo com a gente?

De súbito, senti um movimento perto de mim. Abri os olhos.

Você estava a centímetros. Eu podia sentir sua respiração. Tomando coragem, olhei em seus olhos. Lá, eu vi ódio.

- Você vai me dizer. Vai me dizer um jeito de acabar com isso.

Também vi angústia.

E por trás do ódio e da angústia, eu vi outra coisa. Uma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Uma coisa que não soube definir. E eu estava tão abismada com esta nova descoberta, que soube que ficaria ali, sem piscar, olhos avermelhando, até cansar.

- Hermione?

A conexão foi interrompida. Você se afastou rapidamente. Ao meu lado estava Alex Koontz.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

De mim, ele olhou para você. Com desprezo, como se você fosse uma coisa. Um trasgo. Um bicho.

- Quer vir comigo? – a pergunta soava como uma ordem. E mesmo contrariada, eu que não sabia desobedecer, fui.

E então finalmente entendi o que quis dizer quando falei sobre amor com Alex na biblioteca.

As pessoas dizem que o amor é tudo.

Mas por que no fim da história elas não o praticam? Por que elas não conseguem definí-lo? Por que elas simplesmente não o vivem?

Arrisquei olhar para trás. Você ainda estava ali, me encarando. Expressão dura, fria e ao mesmo tempo, totalmente intensa.

Parei de andar. Alex me chamou, eu não dei ouvidos. Voltei-me para você novamente. A voz saiu quase num sussurro.

- Sabe, Malfoy... Eu tenho esses sonhos também.


End file.
